


Recharge

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: After a battle with the Autobots, Soundwave is forced to postpone recharging which caused some problems...





	Recharge

As the optics and audio receptors of the Decepticons, Soundwave was known for always being alert. The mask bearing mech always silently observing everyone and everything aboard the Nemesis. This required diligence, determination, and resilience. Soundwave rarely recharged, and when he did Laserbeak would take his place. What’s a mech to do when their partner is out of commission for delicate time consuming repairs? Remain awake. That’s what. 

After a battle with the Autobots, Laserbeak had been damaged severely. Knock Out worked in long shifts trying to fix the little thing, but he had other vehicon and seeker patients to worry about as well. Other patients aside, Laserbeak’s repairs would take about one earth week anyway so there wasn’t much use in hurrying him along. Soundwave would just have to persevere and remain awake until the repairs were complete. 

About three earth days into the constant observation, Soundwave was beginning to show his exhaustion. Starscream caught him slouching and scolded him for it, Megatron quirked an eyebrow at him a few times throughout those lapses in character, and Arachnid even managed to trip him once. Her cackle still made the mech’s audios ache. He felt ridiculously tired and his processor ached for the relief that a recharge would bring. Even a thirty minute recharge would assist in his alertness being resorted, alas there was nothing he could do about it. Until Laserbeak was repaired, he’d have to remain awake. For his Lord and the Decepticons. 

Shockwave had mainly been cooped up in his lab the past three days, until he noticed he was running out of Energon and needed more from the Nemesis. Taking the elevator up, Shockwave was greeted by Megatron. He bowed slightly then spoke.” Lord Megatron, I have just come to retrieve some Energon as my supplies are running quite low.” He informed. Megatron nodded then sighed.” Shockwave, I want you to try and find a way to get Soundwave to rest. He hasn’t recharged since Laserbeak was placed in the Medbay.” Shockwave would have blinked at that if he were physically capable of it.” Lord Megatron, I highly doubt Soundwave would listen to me. Why have you not simply ordered him to rest?” Shockwave inquired. Megatron shook his helm and crossed his servos.” Soundwave would feel ashamed if I ordered him to rest. However, he does seem to more than tolerate you unlike Starscream or Knock Out. You were the most, as you would say, logical choice. If I order Soundwave to recharge, he will feel as though he failed me in some way and mostly likely fake recharging.” Megatron said and sighed. 

Shockwave accepted the mission, heading towards the Bridge where Soundwave was still monitoring the Nemesis to the best of his sleep deprived abilities. He knew it was illogical to feel nervous, but he just couldn’t help it. No mechs other than Soundwave and himself had knowledge of their once intimate relationship. Shockwave had not really communicated with Soundwave since their separation when the space bridge had exploded. Now would be the first time in so long that the two spoke in a strictly unprofessional manner. He knew he’d have to charm the mech he once adored, and silently still did. 

Arriving at the Bridge, Soundwave turned his visor over to see the cyclops-like scientist. He was confused on why Shockwave would be here on his own without Megatron or at least the Predacon.” Soundwave, I heard about what happened to Laserbeak. I hope your partner will recover rapidly.” Shockwave said and he walked up to him. Soundwave nodded in thanks, returning to his monitors. Shockwave sighed a bit to himself, gently wrapping his arms around the slender mech’s waist. Soundwave tensed and then slowly relaxed as he missed these intimate touches. It had been too long since he’d felt a loving gesture and not an act of aggression.” Soundwave, my sweetspark, you must rest. The Nemesis will be in much better servos if you allow your processor and optics to rest, it is only logical.” Shockwave whispered into the silent mechs audio. 

Soundwave shivered at the tone in his bond mate’s voice. Looking around to make sure no other mechs were at the Bridge, Soundwave then spoke.” Soundwave: Is exhausted. Nemesis: At constant risk. Lord Megatron: Requires diligent optics to observe Nemesis activity.” He said softly and leaned his helm back against the scientist’s shoulder. Shockwave shook his helm, intertwining his fingers with the exhausted Third in Command.” Lord Megatron would much prefer you to be at peak performance than at such a borderline inebriated state. It is only logical to recharge so you may perform with unwavering diligence my sweetspark.” He said and nuzzled his helm against the other’s. 

With a soft sigh, Soundwave gave in. He slowly turned off the monitors and then turned to the persuasive mech he had thankfully regained the affection of.” Soundwave: has one condition. Shockwave: must recharge as well in the same berth.” Soundwave said and laid his head against the broad chest of his bond mate. Shockwave chuckled softly, pulling the tired mech as close as possible.” Of course I shall. It is illogical to abandon my mate in his time of need and vulnerability.”


End file.
